Funny Bleach Episode 18
by RukiaLady94
Summary: Does Renji really have a crush on Orihime? Or does Rukia really love Renji..We ll see. On the next episode.


Funny Bleach Episode 18: Renji`s Crush

[Another great day. But for a certain someone, this may be the greatest day of his life...]

[At Soul Society]

[As always we find them sitting on the couch]

Rukia: Nothing like a nice hot cup of tea in the morning. (Sips)

[Ichigo sits on the couch and Gin quickly jumps on the couch and sits next to him]

Gin: Hey you. (Winks) You missed me?

Ichigo: (Looks at him) It`s, nice to see you too...again.

Gin: (Gigles) You want to take a shower? (Winks at him although you can`t really tell `cause his eyes are always well...closed]

Ichigo: Uh...no thank you.

Gin: Gee, that`s too bad. I was really looking forward to seeing you naked again. (Rolls eyes)

Ichigo: Yeah yeah...WHAT? What do you mean by that?

Gin: I was peeking outside your window. I just couldn`t help myself from seeing your nakedness. (Gigles)

Rangiku: How did he look like naked?

Rukia: (Shuves her) Rangiku, you crazy?

Rangiku: Sorry. (Gigles) I was just curious, that`s all. Oh I forgot to mention that Orihime is coming today for a visit.

Ichigo: What? Get outta here. She`s really coming to visit?

Rangiku: Yup. In fact, she should be arriving at any moment now.

Ichigo: Why are you telling us now?

Rangiku: Hey believe it or not, I got a lot of things going on in my mind these days.

Ichigo: Yeah, like Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya.

Rangiku: ANWYAY she`s coming soon.

Rukia: Cool. It`s been a while since I`ve seen her.

Ichigo: Yeah, me too. I wonder if her boobs got any bigger.

Gin: (Smacks him silly) Watch your mouth.

Ichigo: Oh, come on. I`m just talking about Orihime. (Laughs)

They all scream at Ichigo: Then WE can dig it.

Ichigo: Geez. Go ahead and dig it then, I was just curious.

Rangiku: Aren`t you always?

Orihime: (Walks in) Look who`s back. (Smiles happily)

Rukia: Orihime, you`re here. Finally. (Hugs her)

Orihime: (Hugs her back) What, didn`t Rangiku give you the message?

Rangiku: I thought I did, didn`t I?

Ichigo: Orihime you look as cute as ever. (Hugs her)

Orihime: Hands above the waste, Ichigo.

Ichigo: (Blushes) Hehe sorry.

Renji: (Walks in) Hey everyone. (Looks at Orihime) Well hello there. Wow you sure have changed a lot since I last saw you, Orihime. (Keeps staring at her)

Orihime: It`s always nice to see you too, Renji.

Renji: (Smiles at her) Yeah...

Rukia: So for how long are you planning on staying here, Orihime?

Orihime: Let`s just say I`m not leaving for quite some time. (Grins)

Rukia: For real? Rangiku, you didn`t tell us that.

Rangiku: I thought I did, didn`t I? (Rubs her head) Now I`m confused.

Ichigo: Aren`t you always?

Rangiku: Only when I want to be.

Rukia: Welcome to the Yaoi sisterhood, Orihime.

Gin: (Clears throat) Ahem!

Rukia: Oh and brotherhood. Sorta, kinda.

Gin: All I`m askin`. (Smiles as always)

Orihime: Oh so you girls are crazy about Yaoi, huh? I am too.

Rangiku: Eek! More Yaoi lovers.

[Renji keeps staring at Orihime]

Rukia: (Notices Renji`s staring) Uh, earth to Renji. Are you dead or something?

Renji: Uh, no. Not at all. Just a little distracted.

Rukia: Oh really..

Orihime: I better go unpack.

Renji: (Replies very quickly) I`ll help you.

Orihime: Oh, you really shouldn`t.

Renji: But I want to.

Orihime: Alrighty, just don`t blame me if any accidents happen. (Gigles)

Rukia: Hm...What`s up with him...

Ichigo: Maybe he likes her. Hehe. Not that I blame him, I mean she`s cute as hell.

Gin: (Smacks him) Don`t be silly, Ichigo. I`M cute as hell.

Rangiku: Even if that`s really true, I don`t see anything wrong with that.

Rukia: Whatever. But I don`t think that Orihime is into him. (Crosses arms and looks away)

Rangiku: Why exactly?

Rukia: Well it`s just that...he`s soo imature sometimes.

Ichigo: So? What`s the big deal?

Rangiku: OH I know what this is. Rukia`s jealous. (Smiles while crossing her arms)

Rukia: What? Yeah, right. Why would I be jealous of him? (Pretends to not care and looks away again)

Rangiku: Maybe because you still have feelings for Renji?

Gin: True.

Rukia: Are you kidding me? Of course I don`t. Puh-lease.

Renji: (Comes back) Hey guys, guess who I have a a hot date with tomorrow night.

Rukia: Death?

Rangiku: I suck at guessing games.

Ichigo: Just tell us, dude.

Renji: I got a date with Orihime.

Rukia: What? I mean, you do?

Renji: Well, it`s not actually a date, `cause I kinda just asked her as a friend and she didn`t say it but for me it is. This is gonna be soo awesome, man.

Gin: Good for you then.

Rukia: Oh goody. Congrats to your "date". I wish you both the best. (Looks a little dissappointed)

Renji: Why thank you, Rukia. (Hugs her)

Rukia: Yeah yeah whatever.

Renji: Oh I better go. Later.

Rangiku: Well well well. You okay there, Rukia?

[Rukia walks out without giving an anwser]

Ichigo: I hate to say this but I kinda feel bad for Rukia. It must be hard for her.

Gin: Oh Ichigo, I never knew you were so sensitive and toughtful. You`re such a doll.

Ichigo: Uh...right.

Rangiku: I better go talk to her.

[Rukia is sitting on her bed]

Rangiku: (Is standing by the door) Is it okay if I come in?

Rukia: No one`s stopping you, so go ahead.

Rangiku: Alrighty then. (Sits next to her) Look, I know what you`re going through. It must be very hard for you.

Rukia I know that, now get to the point before I throw you out of the window. And trust me, it`s a long and nasty fall.

Rangiku: Really? It is? I`m just trying to say that I`m here for you if you need someone to talk to.

Rukia: Thanks, Rangiku. You`re a good friend. You`ve always been there for me.

Rangiku: You too.

[Rukia smiles and hugs her]

Rangiku So tell me, do you have feelings for him?

Rukia: ...

To Be Continued... 


End file.
